


Они это заслужили (They Deserve It)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Если кого-то доставляли в лечебницу Ламбет, одному только дьяволу было известно, чем закончится его жизнь.





	Они это заслужили (They Deserve It)

Полиция, купленная Старриком, не отличалась сочувствием. Приказывали закрыть глаза на разбой — закрывали, приказывали избавиться от конкурентов — избавлялись, приказывали убрать свидетелей — убирали. Способов хватало, Лондон не отличался ни чистоплотностью, ни законностью. Если свидетель отказывался молчать, его бросали в тюрьму, убивали, изолировали в лечебнице Ламбет, где одному только дьяволу было известно, чем закончится его жизнь.

Про Джека узнали не сразу. Когда Абберлайн рассказал о смерти матери мальчика, Джейкоб уже готов был порвать тех, кто это сделал, лично или с Грачами, не важно, но полицейский вовремя осадил вспылившего ассасина. Джек был как раз из тех, кого отправили в Ламбет — слишком юный, чтобы сажать в тюрьму, слишком взрослый, чтобы сдать в приют или оставить на свободе. Он не будет молчать. Он видел, как умирала его мать, видел тех, кто это сделал, он мог вернуться, мог рассказать. Но из Ламбета ещё никто не возвращался так просто.

Джейкоб укутал дрожащего паренька в грязные простыни, которые нашёл в палате, и вынес из здания. Иви бы ещё прочитала ему лекцию о том, что не стоило врываться в больницу, чтобы вытащить одного мальчика, но сейчас она с Генри была на пути в Индию и её точно не заботило, что и как сделал Джейкоб.

В убежище Грачей ассасин посадил мальчишку на диван и подозвал прислугу. Сейчас тот не издавал ни звука. Он брыкался, царапался, кричал, когда Джейкоб пытался его забрать, но стоило ассасину назваться, и он замолчал, лишь внимательно разглядывая своего спасителя. Мальчик не сводил с Джейкоба глаз всё время, пока его мыли, переодевали и кормили.

— Что ж, дружище... как тебя зовут? — Джейкоб приветливо улыбнулся, но мальчик не ответил. Одна из служанок принесла старую одежду из лечебницы с биркой пациента. — Джек! Добро пожаловать к нам, Грачи помогут, — он поднял кружку с элем и стукнул ей о стакан молока в руках мальчика.

  


***

  


Когда Джейкоб вытащил паренька из больницы, Иви просто не могла сказать брату, насколько глупо тот поступил. Тогда она уделила этому мало внимания, тогда ей казалось, что Джейкоб действовал правильно. С годами же стало очевидно, что Джейкоб во многом потакает Джеку, выделяет его на фоне остальных. Мальчику разрешалось бить своих одногодок: брат уверял, что Джек закаляет так своё тело. Разрешалось нарываться на стражников и воровать: брат оправдывал это тренировкой сноровки, клялся и божился, что правильно подвешенный язык никому ещё не помешал. Иви бы сама вбила в Джека основы кредо и воспитания, если бы чаще бывала в Лондоне, но муж и дети обязывали оставаться в Индии и помогать Генри с местным кланом ассасинов.

Было жаркое лето, когда Джейкоб вызвал сестру в Лондон отпраздновать день рождения ребёнка. Иви ответила ему в письме ехидное «Я уже боялась, ты так и не остепенишься, чёртов братец», и тут же собралась в дорогу. Пополнение в семье Фраев — это однозначно событие! Событие, которому суждено было омрачиться.

— Джейкоб, это уже никак не оправдать! Его надо вернуть в лечебницу! — Иви подошла к брату и сжала его плечо. — Ты меня слышишь?

Он кивнул. Его рукава были по локоть в крови. Он отнёс женщину, которая родила ему сына, к врачу, как только её нашёл, но не успел. Она умерла ещё до того, как успела стать его женой, как он успел сделать ей предложение, как они успели дать имя их ребёнку.

— Джейкоб, — Иви села рядом с братом, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо, — он убил её, ты это понимаешь? Он никогда тебя не слушает, а теперь перешёл черту, что если в следующий раз это будешь уже ты?.. Если тебе сложно, я могу сделать это сама, мы с Генри отведем его к врачу, ему помогут...

— Нет, — голос Джейкоба дрожал, как и руки, которыми он остановил Иви, чтобы та не смогла уйти. — Только не больница, Иви. Он просто запутался. Мы учили его всему, что умеем, Иви, я привёл его сюда и научил убивать... Это просто совпадение. Я уверен, что этому есть объяснение, это просто случайность, Джек не хотел... он не хотел.

Иви сжала губы добела и провела свободной рукой по волосам брата, прижимая его к себе.

  


***

  


Она это заслужила. С этой мыслью Джек смотрел на истекающую кровью девушку в голубом платье. С трудом передвигая ноги, харкая кровью, она пыталась дойти до двери, тянулась к ручке, но споткнулась и упала. Джек подошёл ближе, встал рядом, играя с окровавленным ножом. Как она посмела заявиться к мастеру Джейкобу с ребёнком? Кто вообще сказал, что это его сын? Где она была всё это время? А учитель тоже хорош, поверил первой же девице с младенцем. Джек уже не был маленьким ребенком, он не слепой. Да, он помнил эту девушку, видел её тут с год назад, но это ничего не значило. Были и другие девушки, даже другие мужчины, но никто не приходил сюда, не требовал себе мастера Джейкоба.

— Джек?.. — в глазах учителя читались и страх, и недоумение, на лицо Джека лезла улыбка, но он дал себе слово никогда не улыбаться в присутствии мастера Джейкоба. Ему никогда не нравилось прозвище «дружище Джек». За одну несдержанную улыбку ему поставили это клеймо. С возрастом прозвище позабыли, Джека стали воспринимать всерьёз, но привычка скрывать радость осталась. Это превратилось в игру, сможет ли один Джек обмануть другого. Какой Джек победит? Серьёзный и хмурый или улыбчивый и дурашливый? Какого Джека больше полюбит мастер Джейкоб? Какого Джека захочет проучить мисс Иви Фрай?

— Джек, я скоро вернусь... — учитель рассеянно взъерошил волосы Джека, прекрасно видя в его руках нож и понимая, что произошло в комнате. Он поднял на руки женщину, он даже не смотрел на неё с любовью! Не было той горести, которую испытал Джек при виде мёртвой матери, не было той боли, которую каждый раз видел Джек на лицах женщин и мужчин, потерявших своих любимых. Мастер Джейкоб не любил её, а значит, она это заслужила.

  


Когда мисс Иви Фрай ворвалась в комнату Джека, его уже не было. В кровати вместо парнишки лежали подушки, подоткнутые одеялом, она поняла это с первого взгляда. Но он был тут, рядом, стоял за спиной, вгрызаясь голодным взглядом в спину той, что всё время боялась его, хотела проучить, хотела сделать покорным. Той, что бросила мастера Джейкоба одного разбираться в Лондоне со сбродом Старрика. Она обернулась, но Джек уже шмыгнул в шкаф, как и учили на тренировках. Он убрал стенку и выбрался в коридор, оттуда на улицу, на крышу соседнего дома. Черепица скользнула вниз и с грохотом разбилась о тротуар, и Джек побежал что есть сил по грязному, прогнившему Лондону, которому нужно было очищение. Он бежал всё дальше и дальше, к своему любимому месту, туда, где умерла она, туда, где был рождён он...

«Беги к Джейкобу! Беги, Джек!»

Последние слова матери всегда стояли гулом в его голове, он помнил их, проговаривал раз за разом в лечебнице, повторял каждый вечер как молитву в логове Грачей. Он прибежал, он добрался. Джек улыбнулся, его плечи вздрогнули, он больше не мог сдерживать смех. Он доберётся до мастера Джейкоба и его треклятого кредо. Они все получат, что заслуживают.


End file.
